


{ART} Protected by night

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Maryluis, Modern Era, Wolf Pack, artwork, galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Not really Merlin fanart, but more a tribute to our Maryluis, true Merthur artist and supporter of the fandom in times like now <3I hope you like my take on your #dtiys <3A really happy birthday to you :D <3 <3(Also, if you want you can still see young and modern AU!Merlin in this thing, feel free XD)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: A Very Merthur Birthday





	{ART} Protected by night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryluis/gifts).




End file.
